User blog:Penguin40/Fanfic: Titan Tank P-X-C-C Chapter 1
Here is the new fanfic I told you about, Titan Tank P-X-C-C. I hope you guys like it. Here's Chapter 1 and a summary of the entire fanfic Summary Soviet Union Marshal Alex Darvonok and his sister, Minvaka Darvonok trace suspicious destructions of multiple areas around Russia and the Monkey World, the most major one being the destruction of the mini-headquarters of Alex's top secret team of skilled military monkey army dedicated to protecting the Monkey World and the narrow survival of the army. They trace Project Titan Tank P-X-C-C before linking the destructions to a robbery of some of Russia's weapons while constantly facing bloons, and then the group come up face to face with the Titan Tank, and face a shocking truth about the project. (By the way, Alex and Minvaka are both Monkey Engineers) Chapter 1: Destructions 'Alex Darvonok's Home, 8:00 AM' Alex Darvonok and his sister Minvaka Darvonok were in their home, just woken up. While watching TV, Alex switches the channel to a news channel, and sees something shocking. Reporter: '''Breaking news: Mysterious destructions around Russia and the Monkey World have happened in the last week, and some of Russia's and the Monkey World's weapon arsenal has been stolen, including the "Railgun", a top secret weapon operated by electromagnets. The most major destruction is probably the destruction of the mini-headquarters of Soviet Union Marshal Alex Darvonok's top secret team dedicated to protecting the Monkey World. Over 200 monkeys narrowly survived the destruction. '''Minvaka: '''What? How could have that happened? And the robbery of the Railgun is making me suspicious. Who would have done this? A knock on the door interrupted the two. Alex opened the door to see a member of his team, Dartoravik Sevekon, who was slightly injured. And he was a Dart Monkey. '''Alex: '''You were in the mini-HQ when it was destroyed? You look injured. And do you know that the Railgun has been stolen from the Monkey World's weapon arsenal? '''Dartoravik: '''Some one is using it to build the Titan Tank P-X-C-C project. I don't know what it is, but it's very powerful. We need to trace the destructions. Oh and the reason why I'm not injured too much is because I was leaving the building but was in the radius of whatever caused the destruction. We need to go to the real headquarters, close to the Bloontonium Lab. Some other members who were in the mini-HQ are there. They've been all healed through a mysterious healing machine which we suspect a prototype and the blueprint of was stolen. '''Alex: I think we should go. The three (Minvaka included) set out to the secret headquarters, going through Main Street and the Monkey Lane. At last, after half an hour, they were at the destination. They entered in the entrance, which looked like a wall at first, before detecting the three and identifying them as members, and then the "wall" changes into a huge building with a powerful defense system. 'Minvaka: '''Whew! That's very technological. I wonder where you got that defense system from. '''Dartoravik: '''You've seen nothing of the building yet, Minvaka. The three entered into a huge room with enormous amounts of weapons in and 7 members of the group sitting. The group was called the Protection Monkey World. The three sat too. '''Alex: '''You all know of the destruction of our cover HQ. But there's something behind. The robbery of the Railgun. Who did this all? '''Minvaka: '''I found a suspicious clue while coming here. A fallen M.O.A.B in the distance. I noticed signs on it as if it was hit by an explosion. It was in Main Street. Do you think the bloons have anything to do with this? '???: 'The clue sure looks strange, seeing the recent bloon raids. It's possible it was used to trick us into going the wrong way. '''Dartoravik: '''You're correct, Teconak. It definitely is possible we've been tricked. But our cover HQ was close to Main Street. And I also saw a glimpse of a M.O.A.B when I was getting out. I didn't though much about it then, but now it's very weird! '???2: '''I think we need to go to Z Factorland, close to the Rink Ice Park. I think there are some strange clues there. We need to check it out. Our cover HQ's remains have the word "Z" which is suspicious. This is a mystery and there is danger to Russia and the Monkey World. Anything familiar to you guys? TBC (Can't write more right now. This chapter will take me at least two more times. The fanfic's not very long) Category:Blog posts